Supernatural
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: Alice Abernathy is an Angel, she's also the daughter of the lord himself. Alice has been alive for a very long time, long enough to forget how old you are and nothing has happened between the angels and demons, that is until she meets one and falls in love with her.
1. Farewell

**Summary: Alice Abernathy is an Angel, she's also the daughter of the lord himself. Alice has been alive for a very long time, long enough to forget how old you are and nothing has happened between the angels and demons, that is until she meets one and falls in love with her.  
**

 **I just want to tell you guys ahead of time that the first paragraph in Italic is Alice's point of view. Happy reading :)**

 _I've seen it all, war, criticism, and dare I say it...death. It was over a century ago, when the demons came in numbers into heaven. We fought for our lives, many talented warriors fell for everyone's sake. My father, you may call him god, fought against the devil himself. Eventually Lucifer grew tired of the humiliating feeling of defeat and surrendered, agreeing to leave the heavenly gates without anymore bloodshed. We all took it as a good sign when another century passed by without another attack, but at the same time it was suspicious. Maybe he's plotting against us only this time we'll be looking forward to the deaths of all angels or demons._

The head angel sat at the dining table with his family and court members in silence, until it was broken by something the princess didn't want to hear.

"Alice, I believe the time has come for your hand to be offered in marriage" her father said, the woman letting out a long sigh.

"This again? I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore"

"You must understand, this man loves you and he looks like the perfect person to be your husband, not to mention he's the best warrior in our army"

"Father please...don't force this upon me, I don't have those kind of feelings for this man"

"Come now, you're just fooling yourself. Once you're married you'll be happy" her father replied.

Alice violently knocked over her goblet, water being sent all over the table.

"I'm not fooling myself, and my hand will not be offered down to some man that'll just think I'm his property, I won't do it!" Alice yelled, storming off into another room.

It wasn't long before her mother found her sitting alone, casting beautiful light anomalies that looked like glitter as she blew them away.

"Are you alright?" she asked, Alice turning her head.

"Mother...I'm sorry for acting that way, I over-reacted"

"No you didn't, I'd suspect such behavior from a person in a situation like that"

"But you aren't going to let him do this to me are you?"

"Of course not, I believe you have every right to be angry at this, I'll try my best to talk your father out of this, but I can't promise you anything"

"I'll take whatever I can get, and thank you for understanding" Alice replied.

"You know I'll always help you through anything, just keep that in mind" her mother finished, walking out of the room.

"Well, that was quite an outburst" a male voice said behind the blonde.

Alice turned her body, finding the man her father claimed to be her fiance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but overhear the anger that stirred between you and your father, and I came here to ask if you were okay"

"Well I'm fine but I'd really like to be alone right now Spence...please"

"Alright, I'll respect your wishes. I'll see you later my sweet" he replied with a smile, leaving the area. Alice rubbed her temples, trying to get some relief from the pain in her head.

She tried telling everyone that she doesn't feel love towards Spence, but no one is getting the point. Now most of the time the only thing she thinks about is will anyone realize her feelings if she disappeared? Only one way to find out.

 **So this was the first chapter of Supernatural, how was it? I'd love to hear what everyone has to say. I know It's another Rain and Alice story but who wouldn't want to hear about Alice being an angel and Rain being a demon? I certainly would love to. But anyways, next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it running, love ya ;)**


	2. Faith has no boundaries

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter of Supernatural. Enjoy :)**

It felt like hours went by while Alice sat in silence with her own thoughts disturbing her. Her conscience was telling her to follow what she thinks is right, but at the same time she's the daughter of god, and defying his wills frightened her.

"Will I be considered a fallen angel if I don't follow the guidelines of my father?" Alice thought to herself constantly.

Her eyes landed on a blade she always kept to herself. It glistened in the bright light as she held it in her hand, her fingers grazing across the engraving that read,

" _Faith has no boundaries"_

It was a saying that gave her the confidence to be herself, so maybe it was meant to be, do what's right, what she thinks is right for her.

"Forgive me mother, but I must leave" Alice said lowly, placing the blade into its holster that was hidden on her leg, cloaking herself in a veil that made her disappear...away from her home and into the mortal world.

She could start a new life among the mortals, but it would be difficult...maybe even life threatening. Keeping it away from her father would be very hard, she'll be banished for sure if he found out...but right now, she'll do anything for her future.

Alice walked the crowded streets, people nudging her as they passed by, making her even more anxious. She turned around a corner into an alley, a strange feeling developed within her, something dark was following her...and it was close.

She stopped in her tracks, her hand subconsciously moving towards her blade.

"I know you're with me, I can sense you" Alice said.

The dark energy came closer to her, feeling an intense heat on her neck causing her to quickly turn to grab her blade, but something stopped her.

"You _really_ don't want to do that" a low feminine voice whispered into her ear.

"I know this dark energy...you're a demon" Alice replied in the same tone.

"You're a clever one but I have no mal intentions, lower your weapon"

"How do I know I can trust you, _demon_?"

"You're just going to have to take that leap of faith after all, _faith has no boundaries"_ Rain replied, placing her finger onto Alice's, making her caress the engraved letters.

Alice slowly released her grip on the blade, slightly letting her guard down.

"Show yourself to me"

"As you wish" she replied, fully showing her true form to Alice.

Alice was stunned at first, she wasn't expecting a demon to be so...charming.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, I've been watching you for quite some time now" the demon replied, Alice reaching for her blade again.

"Listen if I wanted to hurt you I would've done so the moment you sensed me" the woman said, interrupting her.

"Why were you watching me?"

"I find you very intriguing"

"You find me-who are you?" Alice asked, getting frustrated.

"My name is Lorraine, but I prefer Rain"

"Why are you following me?"

"Like I said before, I find you intriguing...and quite beautiful" Rain replied.

"What?"

"Who? What? When? Where? It's all the same" Rain smirked.

"You know I'm not so crazy about your tone"

"Look I've got a proposition for you"

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"I want to take you to my kingdom"

"I'm sorry what? Are you crazy?" Alice laughed sardonically.

"Well think of it this way, other demons can sense your power here in the mortal world, you have no shelter and I'm assuming you don't know anyone here. Come with me, and I'll assure your safety" Rain replied, holding out her hand.

" _Am I seriously considering on going to a place I don't know, with a demon? I mean now that I think about it more, Rain does have a point. I don't know anyone here and other demons can sense my power, hell there's probably many watching me right now...maybe, if I dared"_ Alice thought in her head.

"You were considering it, I know" Rain said, breaking Alice's train of thought.

"Now I'm really skeptical, you can read minds. But everyone should know that making a deal with a demon, always has a price to pay, so what's the catch?"

"There's simply no catch nor a price to pay, I want to look out for you"

"But there's something you aren't telling me, why would a demon want to keep an angel safe?"

"Look if you come with me I'll tell you everything you want to know"

"Everything? No holding anything back?"

"Absolutely. So, what will it be?" Rain asked, waiting for Alice's response.

A long silence developed between both angels, until Alice finally replied to Rain's request.

"Alright...I'll go" Alice replied, taking Rain's hand.

"Maybe this was your fate, for us to find each other" Rain said.

"Yeah...maybe" Alice thought.

" _Maybe...this is my fate"_

"This is my new life, my future...forgive me mother" Alice said to herself, vanishing with Rain.

 **Well, Alice went with Rain...who's a demon! :0 What's going to happen next? Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. Love ya ;)**


	3. I will not fear

**Hello everyone, long time no see. Here's the third chapter of Supernatural. Happy reading ;)**

" _It took a second…only a second, and I was at a large kingdom that had a calming look to it, but you knew it had something dark hidden throughout it"_ Alice said in her head.

"Oh…I feel sick" Alice groaned.

"I know, it happens the first time, but you'll get used to it" Rain said.

"Rain, I want to know why I'm really here, and tell me the truth"

"Well I did say I'd tell you everything, the reason why you're here is because I'm looking for a bride" Rain replied.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I was hoping you'd say yes to it" Alice choked on a breath.

" _Marrying a demon…I'll definitely be a fallen angel, but why is yes going through my head? Do I love her…do I love a demon?…why yes? Why are you there?"_

"Why me?"

"You're incredibly gorgeous and your personality intrigues me…plus, I feel a very strong bond between us" Rain said, moving towards Alice.

"Lorraine…."

"I thought I told you I prefer Rain…." She whispered, capturing Alice's lips in a kiss.

" _I'll risk everything to say it…love…it's love"_

The contact broke between them, Alice being pulled into a trance of lust.

"I promise to protect you with my life…and keep you in my heart forever…my love" Rain said lowly.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

" _I do…I know I do"_

"I…I…."

" _Say it, please"_

"I do…yes, I do" Alice finally said, Rain pulling what looked like an amulet of some sort out of her pocket.

"It's a tradition in my family, to give the person we marry an amulet. It's to show that you're part of my family now" Rain replied, putting the amulet around the angels neck.

"Come with me" Rain said, gently pulling Alice towards the gates.

As they got closer, Alice made out a figure of a demon, from the dark energy she felt. She tightened her grip on Rain's hand, slightly stopping in her tracks.

"Everything's okay, I won't let anyone touch you" Rain whispered, stopping in front of the gate keeper.

"An angel?! Why is an angel here?!"

"Look at the amulet she's wearing" Rain said, almost growling.

He looked closer at Alice, noticing the family pendant around her neck.

"Forgive me my lady, I didn't know"

"Open the gates Dommiel"

"Yes of course, welcome home your highness" Dommiel replied, opening the gates.

Rain lead Alice into her palace, sitting at the dining table with her.

"You must be hungry" Rain said as a couple of servants put a plate of colorful fruit in front of them.

"Please, eat" Rain insisted, noticing the hesitation in Alice's movements, causing her to softly chuckle.

"I assure you it's not poisoned" Rain said while taking a bite out of her apple.

It took a while for Alice to finally eat, sitting at the table when she was done.

"If you would like to move around and look at the place please go right ahead, I'm not restricting you from anything" Rain said, both of them standing up.

"I'll be with you soon; I just have to do something" the raven haired woman said while walking away.

Alice wondered around the palace until she walked into a master bedroom with a beautiful décor and a large bed that had silk velvet sheets, what had really caught her eye was a balcony that had a beautiful view of the city and surprisingly, a sunset.

"It's not as dark as you thought it would be isn't it?" a low voice said behind the angel, causing her to turn around only to find Rain leaning against the bedpost.

"The view proved me wrong" Alice replied, moving towards the angel of darkness.

"I understand if you're uncomfortable"

"I'll admit, I'm feeling uneasy but it took some convincing and…I really do feel safe around you, I can sense you don't want to hurt me"

"Why would I hurt you? I want our lives to be perfect, without our differences to get in the way" Rain replied.

They both moved towards one another, causing Alice to stop midway before her and Rain's lips touched.

"I can't Rain" Alice blushed with a shy smile.

"This your first time?"

"Well, yes. Angels stay pure until they find their loved one…I guess I'm just nervous"

"From the bottom of my heart I promise you…I won't hurt you" Rain replied, giving Alice a passionate kiss.

She lifted the angel into her arms, sitting on the king sized bed with the woman on her lap. Rain lightly kissed down Alice's neck, her fingers undoing the ties of the blonde's dress until it fell from her body. Alice felt Rain move down more towards her breasts, letting out a breath that sounded like fear. Rain stopped her actions, removing her own clothes so both of their bare bodies were showing.

"Do not fear my love…." Rain whispered as she lowered Alice onto her back and hovered over her.

" _It was at that moment I felt nothing but the cool silk sheets beneath my skin and a sharp sting of pain that caused my eyes to well with tears and burn from the aftermath. "Do not fear my love" was the last thing my conscience allowed me to hear before my body was overwhelmed with pain, but my mind was overwhelmed with pure bliss"_

" _My heart was filled with love, and had no room left for fear"_

" _I will not fear Rain…I won't"._

 **Well, here's the third chapter of Supernatural, and I must say I've found this one to be quite romantic and sweet, what did you guys think? Anyway, next chapter will be up soon, Love you**


End file.
